megaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mongolia (1983: Doomsday)
The People's Republic of Mongolia (Mongolian: Бүгд Найрамдах Монгол Ард Улс, Russian: Монгольская Народная Республика, Mandarin: 蒙古人民共和国) is a Socialist Republic and a part of the USSR. History Post-Doomsday (1984-1987) In the aftermath of , Mongolia found itself surrounded by carnage and destruction, as its two neighbors, China and the Soviet Union destroyed each other. After a week trying to pick up any radio transmissions from either, they sent scouts to investigate what was left of them. In China, they found that the government had disintegrated into chaos and what was left of the army was fighting against each other in a bid for power. In the North, however, they found what was left of the Soviet Union, what would later be known as the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics, trying to maintain order in the parts of the Soviet Union they still controlled. Immediately after reestablishing contact, they signed a Mutual-Defence and Economic Cooperation Treaty, and from 1984-87 they formed a common market, currency and joint military headquarters to better fend of the marauding bands of former Chinese and Soviet soldiers who controlled by former generals, started pillaging their former countries and battling each other in a bid for power in the post-nuclear landscape. Becoming part of Socialist Siberia (1988-1989) Jambyn Batmönkh, the president and prime minister of the People's Republic of Mongolia, saw that the increased cooperation was making Mongolia dependent on Siberia and seeing how popular opinion was moving towards a full union with the Siberians, held a meeting with his Siberian counterpart, and agreed that a referendum would be held on the 21st of April 1989 whether his people would like to become part of Siberia. The poll results were: *58,3% agreed to the union. *23,7% wanted to keep the status quo. *18% wanted to sever ties with the Siberians. After the polls saw the people's desire to join, the formal ceremony was held in Krasnoyarsk on the 25th of May 1989 and Mongolia was recognized as an integral part of the USSR. Demographics Ethnic Mongols account for about 78% of the population and consist of Khalkha and other groups, all distinguished primarily by dialects of the Mongol language. The Khalkha make up 90% of the ethnic Mongol population. The remaining 10% include Buryats, Durbet Mongols and others in the north and Dariganga Mongols in the east. Turkic peoples (Kazakhs, Tuvans, and Chantuu (Uzbek) constitute 3% of Mongolia's population. The rest are mostly refugees from devastated regions of the Old USSR (11%) and immigrants from the former PRC (8%). The total fertility rate is, like with the rest of Socialist Siberia, slowly rising because of government backed incentives. Current Issues Currently, the Republic is facing a continued influx of fomer Soviet and Chinese citizens being relocated to the untouched regions of Mongolia and illegal immigrants are a continuous problem for much of the Siberian South. The rich source of copper in the mines of Mogod is a valuable asset to the Siberians. Under current conditions the mines are closed for a long period of time Category:East Asian countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Mongolia Category:Defunct countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Socialist Siberia (1983: Doomsday)